


Pawsatively Lovely

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Born on the wrong side of the law, Adrien Agreste must walk the fine line between good and evil.  His father is the crime lord Hawkmoth and he, Chat Noir. His life is planned for him, but another has caught his eye. Can he keep her safe and continue his run of the streets? Or will this alley cat be put down like all of his father's other enemies?





	1. The Paw print

Marinette Dupain-Cheng usually avoided walking at night, but her friends had been drunk and she was worried. Now, on the way to her apartment, all the shadows and usual welcoming sites of Paris screamed death to her. She hugged herself tighter, trying to get the feeling of being watched out of her head as she turned a corner. 

“My my, aren’t you a cute girl.” A gruff male smirked as he grabbed her arm. Marinette could smell the alcohol on him as his friend moved closer. They were leading her to a warehouse, her small figure trying to fight them off but being quickly overpowered. She was tossed on a stained mattress a few moments later, flinching when she heard the men unzip their pants. 

“I’m gonna have your pussy dripping soon sweetheart.” The man who grabbed her earlier chuckled. Marinette squirmed, twenty years of her life flashing before her eyes as both men descended on her. They quickly stripped her of her shirt and pants, leaving her only in her black bra and panties. 

She felt their hard lengths press against her covered vagina and closed lips before a voice broke the tense atmosphere. 

“And what have you both done this time?” A bored voice called, black boots coming to a halt at Marinette’s eye level. 

“Chat Noir, we found a new toy to play with.” One of the men beamed. 

“Fresh from school too.” The other added. Marinette felt cold fear fill her. Chat Noir, notorious son of the crime boss Hawkmoth. Once the cat put his paws on something, it was his forever. A cold metal rod touched under her chin forcing her to look up. Green eyes met blue as Marinette glared and tried to look intimidating. 

“You caught a mouse? How cute.” Chat laughed, pulling his baton away and leaning at it casually. 

“Evillustrator, Reverser, leave us.” Chat suddenly ordered making the two men pause. 

“But boss,” Evillustrater started. Chat shook his head, slamming the baton in warning as a metal clink loudly echoed off empty walls. Both men slinked away, their grumbles of discontent following after them. Marinette shook, afraid to move or breath. A squeak left her lips once Chats clawed gloves forced her head up by her ponytail. 

“My my, what a pretty princess they found indeed. Tell me, how old is my mouse?” Chat asked with a wide smile. Marinette forced herself to answer. 

“T-twenty,” She stuttered, wondering what the man would do to her. 

“You fear me,” he suddenly said.

“Who doesn’t?” Marinette asked in return. Chat paused a moment as if in thought. 

“Your right, who doesn’t fear the great Chat Noir.” He purred leaning closer to her. Marinette swallowed, her eyes wide as his face came inches from hers. 

“Let’s Chat little mouse, what should a cat like me do to you? Any pawsome ideas?” Chat chuckled. Marinette took a breath. 

“You could let me go,” she tried, her voice small. She was still on her knees and wearing only her undergarments. 

“Let you go?” Chat repeated confused, his hands disappearing for a moment allowing Marinette to sit up. Her hands moved to cover her breast as she tried to avoid eye contact. Chat stood up, pacing before her as if contemplating her suggestion. 

“I don’t usually let things I like go. Honestly, I’ve never been in a situation like this.” He mused, “I’m pawsatively curious.” He continued. 

She stayed silent, letting him work out his choice while she gathered her thoughts. Either she would die here, or he would let her go. 

Finally, Chat stopped and turned to face her, green eyes watching with a smile. He reached in his pocket before pulling out a small imprinting tool. 

“Spread those legs purrincess.” He ordered, reaching down to yank her legs apart to expose her inner thighs. Marinette shook, pleas falling from her lips as he pressed the tool to her inner right thigh. His knuckles brushing against her covered vaginal lips before blood pooled where the press was at. He pulled away leaving a green and black paw print etched in the skin just below her pantie line.

“Mine, now you can’t run.” He beamed before heading to the exit.

“I’ll see you soon princess and we can discuss things.” He called before blending in with the night. 

Marinette shivered as she reached down to finger the new brand she had. Her eyes refused to look as she gathered her nerves to redress and leave before any of those men returned. Maybe with a little luck, Chat Noir would never see her again...


	2. Moving in

Marinette entered her apartment with a deep sigh. It had been two months since her encounter with Chat Noir. Ever since, his image invaded her dreams, sometimes leaving her awake and needing a cold shower. 

Dropping her university bag in a chair, Marinette made her way over to the black and red Parrot her friend Alya had gifted her for graduation.

“Tikki, snack time.” She called out gently, opening the cage for the bird to fly a bit as she placed some seeds in the food tray and changed the water. Tikki flew about and sang as her owner made herself a snack. Classes had been challenging today. She had been partnered up with Adrien Agreste, her former school crush and heir to the Gabriel fashion line his father owned. Their task was to design a new men and woman’s wear for the spring due in four months. Not hard, but Marinette didn’t think they would be spending much time together with his busy schedule and he had warned her of just that today. 

“I could go ahead with sketching some ideas for our next meeting right?” She asked Tikki as the bird preened herself by the window. Marinette giggled before grabbing her finished snack and making her way to the table to eat. It was just some toast and butter, but it would give her enough strength to brainstorm and work on her current fashions as well. 

Four hours later, her head hit the table in defeat. She had come up with nothing and her current projects were just as unfinished as yesterday. 

“Tikki, I’m doomed!” Marinette groaned making the bird chirp at her side. She petted the birds chest lightly with the tip of her forefinger and made her way to the cage. Tikki flew inside before Marinette closed the gate and looked towards her bathroom. It was a modest apartment really. A gift from her grandmother with two rooms one bath and a small kitchen. It was really perfect for her.   
“I’m going to take a shower, guard the house okay.” Marinette laughed before heading to the bath. The good think about living alone, was she could easily walk around naked unashamed. 

*******  
Adrien Agreste closed his suitcase and grabbed the cat carrier before heading out the door of his mansion. His father had gotten on his last nerve, and their newest fight had been the last straw. All in all, he was now homeless and broke. Jobless too, but he worried about that very little. Crime paid and his father couldn’t stop him in that regard. 

“Hey Nino buddy, I’m heading over.” Adrien spike into his cell, hoping his friend got the voicemail before Adrien entered the musicians home. He learned that wasn’t the case when he entered to find both Nino and his girlfriend half undressed and Nino getting head from Alya. 

“Shit!” Adrien cursed as he turned away. 

“Dude!” Nino yelled at the same time. His girlfriend smirked as she sat up and cleaned her mouth.

“What’s up sunshine?” She asked. Adrien averted his eyes, Alya wasn’t shy about her sexual activity, but he didn’t want to see his best bro getting head from his girlfriend. 

“Please get dressed, I need help.” Adrien begged. Both Nino and Alya noticed the cat carrier and suitcase with raised brows. 

“Bro, what happened?” Nino asked after they had cleaned up. 

“Father and I hit a disagreement.” He didn’t dare tell them about what. Nino hummed in understanding as Alya sat back against the couch. 

“I’m guessing you need a place to stay.” She guessed earning a sheepish look from the blonde. Nino sighed, a hand running through his hair. 

“Sorry bro, but you can’t stay here.” Nino said apologetically.

“Unless you want to hear more of what you walked in on.” Alya teased. Adrien shook his head, he had his own princess to woo. Speaking of...

“Then know of any places I could go?” He asked with crossed arms. Nino shook his head with a smirk as Alya thought for a moment. Her eyes closing as Nino stood up and motioned for Adrien to follow.

“Babe, I’m taking Adrien to hear my latest mix.” He stated earning a nod from Alya as they left the room. Once out of earshot, Nino raised a brow. 

“So, did this fight include fashion or robberies?” Nino asked earning a chuckle from Adrien, the two were thick as thieves after all. 

“Actually, it included a certain designer in the making.” Adrien replied with a blush. Nino sighed again before fidgeting with the bracelet he wore. 

“Be careful man, this may not work out as well as it did for Alya and me.” Nino warned. So far, Alya had no idea about his con man second life. 

“I know, but it will all work out, trust me. This cat is the meow.” Adrien boasted making Nino groan before heading back to the living room. 

“Well, Marinette isn’t answering her phone, but I have a key so let’s go.” Alya announced once the two entered. Adrien and Nino exchanged quick looks before Adrien rushed to grab his cat and Nino grabbed the suitcase.

“Did it ever occur to you she could be sleeping?” Nino asked as they pulled into Marinette’s apartment complex.   
“I have a spare key.” Alya replied holding up the silver key ring housing all of her keys. 

“Was that willingly given or?” Adrien asked from the back seat. He really didn’t have room to talk, but damn if Alya wouldn’t make a good thief. 

“We’re here,” Nino stopped the car as they exited and grabbed the cat and bag. Alya led them upstairs before pausing in front of the door near the exit stairs. 

“We...couldn’t take the elevators...why?” Nino gasped as he leaned heavily against the suitcase. Alya laughed before entering the home. Adrien was met with a warm feeling as he entered the home. Nino placed the suitcase by the door, just as Alya grabbed him and dragged him into a room leaving Adrien alone at the center of the living room as a bird watched him curiously. He gently put the cat carrier on the floor before walking to examine the cage. 

The parrot inside was a beautiful ruby red with black tips to its feathers. 

“What’s your name?” Adrien cooed. He vaguely heard a door open before a high pitch scream echoed in the house sending Adrien screaming, his cat howling, and the bird puffing out in fear. 

Marinette stood naked in the archway between her kitchen and bedroom, her hands trying to cover her exposed skin from the madly blushing former crush. 

Seriously, was it just Adrien’s day to see awkward moments?

“S-Sorry,” He stuttered, turning away and praying the sudden tightness of his jeans were unseen by the human eye. 

“A-Adrien, why are you in my house?” Marinette asked, moving to open her door, only to scream again as she noticed two very naked bodies having sex in her bed. 

Thirty minutes later and a frazzled Marinette sat on her couch with a hanging head as Adrien finished his story. 

“Again, I am very sorry.” Adrien apologised. She shook her head glaring at Alya.

“It was your fault. And why did you think it was a good idea to fuck in my bed?” She loved her friend, but Marinette was ready for murder at that. 

“He interrupted, now, you wanna take sunshine or do we let him see the streets of Paris by himself?” Alya asked with a raised brow. Marinette shuffled before shaking her head.

“No, Chat Noir and the rest of Paris’ baddies are out, I would hate for something to happen and know I had the chance to help.” Marinette replied, missing the quick exchange of looks between the two men in the room. Alya clapped her hands together before standing up.

“It’s settled then, blondie, welcome to your new home.” The red head boasted before grabbing Nino and commenting on sleep before leaving in a rush. Adrien and Marinette exchanged looks before she rubbed her eyes. Plagg, Adrien’s cat, rubbed against her leg before she spoke. 

“For tonight I can give you the couch until we can clean out the spare room after classes tomorrow.” She explained. 

“That sounds fair,” Adrien nodded. His eyes watched as Marinette grabbed some spare sheets and a blanket from the closet in the hall. The shorts she wore had ridden up while she had sat down, making his mark barely visible.   
“Nice tattoo, it looks familiar.” He commented making Marinette jump as she placed the linen down. 

“W-What?” She asked startled. Adrien pointed to her inner thigh making her blush. 

“Sorry, it had caught my eye while Nino and Alya were here, but I only got the chance to ask about it now.” He smiled. Her bright blue eyes were wide, and he could see her grasping for an excuse to use. He wanted to lick his lips, to trail his fingers over her skin. He closed his eyes. Nino was right, this would be dangerous. He had only been in her presence for a few hours and unlike in school, their alone time only amplified his need for her. Maybe Chat Noir should pay his princess a visit tonight...


	3. The Purromise

Marinette was cross-legged on her bed, fingertips ghosting over the raised skin. His paw print was bright against her skin, of course, Adrien would notice it. She had been careless when choosing clothes. Her eyes closed, it was dark in her room and the knowledge that just outside her door was the man she once had a crush on made her shiver. 

Once? Who was she kidding, she still got butterflies when he was near. 

“Damnit,” she cursed, jumping when she heard a chuckle in the shadows. Her eyes snapped open as she blindly reaches for something to attack with, debating if she should scream for Adrien or not. 

“I told you I would come back purrincess,” Chat smiled as he walked closer to her. Marinette brought her knees to her chest, refusing to acknowledge the paw. 

“I never said I wanted you to.” She replied, keeping her voice down so Adrien wouldn’t hear. Chat chuckled before grabbing Marinette’s chin lightly and tilting her head back. His emerald eyes locked onto her sky blue eyes. 

“You know the rumors, once I put my paw on something, it is mine forever.” Chat whispered, “I placed my paw on you, now, we can be civil and talk, or the blonde on your couch can get involved.” The cat purred making Marinette freeze. She had heard about him killing before. Yeah, they had been bad men, but life was still a life. 

“Please, don’t hurt him.” Marinette whispered, “Adrien isn’t involved. He’s just a friend, a dear friend.” She finished. Chat sat down on the bed, his clawed hand never leaving her face. 

“And what will my Purrincess do to ensure his safety?” Chat asked watching her closely. Marinette took a deep breath and forced a smile.   
“What do you want me to do?” She asked trying to be brave. Chat only wanted one thing, something he had known only she could give even before marking her. 

“Love me,” he ordered, his eyes intensified as he let go of her. Marinette sat still, her eyes focused on the bed sheets.   
Love him? Such an easy task, she could try to do that. But, she knew nothing about him, and this was against her will essentially. But, Adrien, her friends, family, they were in danger if she didn’t say yes. 

Shaking her head, she mustered a smile. Compared to the lives of her friends and family, she could give up everything for them. She loved them. Lowering her legs, she looked up at Chat Noir, her stare calm and steady. 

“I will do as you wish.” She replied. If he wanted love, she would give it. 

****

Chat Noir raised a brow at her words. She actually gave herself up to protect not just Adrien, but others as well? His princess really was sweet and caring. She was blushing now, waiting to see what he would do next. 

Chat sighed, he was the bad guy. He had stolen his princess. Had he really even given her a choice to escape?

No.

“You hate me,” He said, watching her flinch at his words.

“I save you from one hell, only to bring you to another.” He continued. Marinette looked away, forcing Chat to regain her attention. 

“I’ll make you a deal princess,” Chat finally spoke making the girl eye him curiously. 

“If I can make you genuinely fall in love with me, then I will give you freedom.” He announced, “if I fell, you will gain your freedom.” He waited for her eyes to widen at his words before his smirk grew.

“Wait?” She whispered, “either way I go free?” She was confused and it was cute. 

“Guess I’m not as bad as they say.” He shrugged, standing up and giving a low bow. Marinette was still speechless as he gave her knuckles a kiss, dropping her hand and leaping out the window. 

*****

Plagg was curled on the couch when Adrien snuck back into the living room. He was quick to remove and hide his costume before changing into his pajama pants. Marinette had agreed to love his alter ego. He wondered if it would work out?   
Alya and Nino worked out, but Alya had no idea of Nino’s side job. The door to the bedroom opened as Marinette emerged. She was pale looking and her eyes unfocused. 

“Marinette, are you okay?” Adrien called out in worry. Had Chat’s visit rattled her this much? Marinette jumped at his voice but smiled at him nonetheless. 

“S-Sorry Adrien, I’m just going to the bathroom.” She stuttered the familiar nervousness she had as a teen resurfacing. Adrien sighed as he laid on the couch. It just needed time. Besides, Adrien was homeless at the moment, he could focus on Chat. Focus on his princess. 

Closing his eyes, Adrien prepared for the long day ahead of him...

*****  
Marinette had not slept peacefully. Not with the deal with Chat and the fact that Adrien Agreste were floating in her head. She moved about her room in a trance gathering her things and readying herself for classes she was expected to handle with the grace and clear mind she clearly didn’t have. 

“Marinette?” Adrien called making her jump and open the door. 

“S-Sorry, I’m coming.” She panicked hurrying out of her room. Adrien was waiting, smirking at her rushed state. They headed out the door once Adrien told her he had taken care of both pets and handed her toast. 

“So, last night?” Adrien asked, watching Marinette freeze as they stepped onto the metro. Her blue eyes were wide as she subconsciously held the strap of her bag tighter. 

“The tattoo, can you tell me more about it?” He asked. 

“It’s just a tattoo Adrien, nothing more.” She lied. Both knew she was lying and a part of Adrien wanted to make an advance right here and now, drive her insane with the same lust he felt, but this was to public a place and he still had an image to keep for now. 

Instead, Adrien used the excuse of a crowded metro train to press their bodies close to each other as they were pressed against the back of the car. He felt Marinette’s breathing accelerate, hiding his smile as he dreamed of a moment like this without people nearby. When they reached their stop, Adrien made sure to ghost his fingers over her hips and breathe over the shell of her ear as they parted. 

“I’ll see you in class?” He asked watching her blush and focused on breathing. 

“Yeah, of course class, you me?” Her rambling stutter returned in her nervousness making him chuckle before winking at her and walking away. 

*****

Marinette wanted to collapse in a puddle embarrassment. Adrien had been pressed against her and she swore she felt something poking her. Oh god had he had an erection or something! Had she done that! And the way his fingers ghosted her hips, his breath on her ear.

“Oh no,” she whispered, her crush on Adrien was definitely not gone. Shaking, she made her way to the bathroom and closed a stall door.   
Why her? Why did Chat have to choose her when Adrien was finally seeing her! 

“My life is ruined!” She whined, hitting her forehead against the stall door in exhaustion. Could she even make it through today? Adrien lived with her now, at least for the time being. God, she was hopeless. 

When the bell rang, she was in class, her eyes focused on the teacher and her notes as Adrien sat beside her with a teasing smile. They were in back no one could see them, and Adrien fucking Agreste was rubbing her knee with his hand! Yep, she was going to die and he was the cause. Not Chat Noir, not her clumsy self, nope, Adrien. 

“Know what I feel like eating?” He suddenly whispered in her ear.   
Me? She wanted to answer, freezing when he chuckled and that damn hand moved higher up her leg to her thigh. Right above that damn tattoo.   
“I’m up for some French fusioned Chinese,” he replied, not missing the small squeak his little mouse had made. Marinette was red, her body on fire. Silently she both thanked and cursed the Gods for this moment.   
Adrien was flirting with her, downright making her mind go south as his fingers moved dangerously close to the one area she craved them most. Chat Noir was far from her mind.   
She wanted to ask him to either stop teasing or leave her alone when the teacher called her name...


	4. Teasing

Adrien smiled as he watched Marinette from the corner of his eye. He could feel her stiff beneath his touch as he rubbed her knee.   
He was a villain, the bad guy. If he confused her a little then so be it. This was fun and he needed fun. The time for lunch came, and Adrien waited for most of the class to disappear before blocking Marinette at her seat.

“So, did you think about where to eat?” He purred, his fingertips ghosting over her hip and making her shiver. Gah he loved that move of hers. Maybe he should be selfish and just tell her his secret. 

“Um, you w-wanted French-Chinese right?” She stuttered out making Adrien grin. If he played his cards right, he would be eating that every night. 

“Yeah,” he smiled backing away slightly as she moved forward. He loved the way he made her stutter and weak knees. He was turning her to goo and no one else. They made their way to the little cafe for their lunch, when Adrien paused causing Marinette to pause as well. Green eyes met blue before Adrien grinned. 

“That tattoo, its of Chat Noirs paw print.” He accused sending Marinette on a wild stutter about how wrong he was. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Adrien shook his head. 

“Mari, I’ve seen the mark enough times to know I’m right.” He replied earning her pout and averted eyes. Adrien leaned closer, his lips at her ear.

“He owns you, doesn’t he.” Adrien whispered making Marinette whimper and nod her head unable to speak. 

“Does it scare you?” Adrien asked.

“Yes,” came the breathless reply. 

“Why?” He asked, his hands now resting on her hips as he trapped her against an alleyway wall. Her blue eyes were wide as she stared up at him. 

“What if he hurts my family, my friends? He’s already threatened you.” Marinette admitted. Adrien raised a brow, it wasn’t her own safety she was worried over, but her loved ones she cared for. He was among those loved ones as well; his precious Mari.  
Adrien leaned closer and stole a quick kiss from her lips. 

“You never have to worry Mari, Chat Noir May be a lot of things, but I know he won’t hurt you or the people you love.” Adrien whispered. Marinette narrowed her eyes for a moment before replying.

“How do you know what Chat Noir will do or not?” She asked. Adrien reaches up to push a strand of hair behind her ear, before moving to caress her cheek. 

“We should eat before we run out of time.” He said hurriedly before leaving her to follow after him. Lunch was silent, to the untrained eye, it would look like two university students enjoying lunch, but to Marinette it was hell.   
Adrien was once again teasing her with those long fingers. It was both wonderful and horrible. Now that he didn’t live with his father, was this his way of flirting?

“Adrien?” She called out lightly. Adrien looked at her with a smile.

“Yes,” He asked calmly. His low tone sent a shiver down her body as she blushed. 

“Why are you doing this,” she asked. Was he finally seeing her? Had he decided to use her as an act of rebellion?

“Doing what?” He asked innocently. Her eyes hardened.   
“Flirting with me,” she replied, her voice hard as she glared at the table. She couldn’t look at him, scared of what he would say, what his eyes could betray. 

Adrien was silent before pushing away his plate and calling for the bill. Once it was paid, he stood up and motioned for Marinette to follow him. When they were in a secluded area, Adrien stopped, his hands in his jacket pocket. 

“Chat Noir has his paw print on you.” He spoke, eyes locked on the ground. Marinette was silent as she waited for Adrien to continue. He leaned against the wall before closing his eyes. 

“You belong to him, and trust me, I know all about that bond the tattoo causes. I’m sorry Mari.” He apologised, his voice suddenly sounding so weak. Marinette walked closer, reaching out to grasp his shoulder. 

“Adrien?” She asked. He looked at her with warring feelings. 

“Sorry Princess,” he whispered, kissing her lips, she may hate him for this. He hated himself for this, but he needed her. She wasn’t like Chloe or Lila, she was a selfless person.   
Marinette had relaxed into the kiss, her small hands folded in his shirt. Against him she was so small. His need to protect her going insane as he allowed his hands to wander. When he broke away from the kiss, he rested his chin on the top of her head. 

“I can’t give you what you want. I can’t take you on dates, we can’t kiss in public. Aside from the teasing, Adrien can’t be much to you.” He explained to her. Marinette shook her head, her eyes closed as she leaned more into his touch. 

“I don’t care, public or not, I love you.” She replied her heart beating at the words she had wanted to hear for years. When he tried to pull away, Marinette whimpered. Chuckling softly, Adrien stole another kiss before heading to the exit to the school.


	5. Purrleasure

Chat hummed to himself as he laid on Marinette’s bed. His civilian self had been given her spare bedroom slash office room with a blow-up mattress and apology. He hadn’t minded, tonight he was hoping to spend tonight and the hopeful next few nights in his princess bed. 

“You came back?” She asked, her towel wrapped securely around her. He wanted it gone. Green eyes shamelessly roamed her covered features. 

“If I told you to drop the towel and expose yourself to me, would you?” Chat asked, his voice laced with a purr that Marinette hated to admit made her squirm. 

“As you say, you own me now.” She replied, waiting for the cat to speak. Chat smirked as he used a claw to call the designer closer to the bed. Once she was at the foot, he motioned for her to drop her towel. 

“This is the real me Mari. I’ve been watching you for years, and I’ve wanted you.” Chat said as he stood and made his way to her. She was naked under his gaze, exposed for only him as he reached out to cup between her legs making her jump and close her eyes. He paused, adjusting for just a moment before running the tip of his thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“You're wet, and not just from the shower.” He smirked, “is my princess enjoying being my prey?” His body was now pressed against her back, she could feel every muscle, she could feel his own excitement growing behind the leather.   
Marinette shook her head, trying to gain the breath and will to speak. But, she was a virgin and this was a situation her body and hormones, that Adrien riled earlier, had taken over. 

“Liar,” he purred before licking the shell of her ear and reaching out his free hand to play with her right nipple. Marinette shivered at the touch, he was now playing with two of her private and sensitive areas. 

“Please,” she managed to beg. Though for what she didn’t know. Only part of her wanted this to stop, but another part, a primal part, wanted him to take control and take her like the animal he was. 

“Please what Mari?” Chat purred, “I’ll have to stop if you can’t tell me.” He continued, releasing her and stepping away. Watching as her body shuddered and her eyes clouded. 

“Well?” He asked, “what does my princess desire?” Chat whispered, his breath hot on her ear as she turned slowly to him. Marinette sighed, too riled up with need and want to fight any more.

“Please Chat, touch me.” She whispered, feeling the cat curl around her a moment later, his mouth and tongue covering every inch of her skin making her feel on fire. 

He carried her to the bed, loving how she opened her body to him without hesitation. His print glistening from her wetness. He moved so his claws were now at the entrance of her sex, he would make her beg tonight, it was the weekend, and she would break for him by the end of it. 

“Cum for me,” he ordered before entering a single digit into her. Marinette arched her back, her hands balled into fist as she held her sheets. He had found her sweet spot fast and wasn’t shy to exploit it. Her moans filled the room. The thought of neighbors or Adrien hearing were gone as Chat added another clawed finger.

Marinette couldn’t breath, couldn’t focus on anything but the intense pleasure she was feeling between her legs as Chat wildly thrusted his fingers in and out of her. Her body was twisting and thrusting at the actions when Chat lowered his blond head to her lower lips and let his mouth join those sinful fingers. She screamed in pleasure as his tongue played with her clit. His teeth scraping against the small bud as his fingers stroked the inside of her. Her head thrashed back and forth as her hands went to hold his head down. 

Oh god, this was amazing! It felt incredible as her eyes watered from the force her eyes were shut. It was intense and wonderful at the same time. Suddenly the curl that had been building in her abdomen released as her legs shook and Chat slowed his pace. Marinette was seeing stars as she panted and laid still. She was weak, her vagina vibrating as if he were still doing things down there. 

“My Princess taste good,” Chat smirked as he licked his glistening claws clean. Marinette blushed at his words and actions, her eyes wandering away from him. Chat was quick to draw her attention back, however, the crack of his belt hitting air making her jump.

“Oh no my princess, don’t look away. Those pretty eyes of yours will stay on me.” He ordered, removing his own clothes slowly and revealing the toned body she had always guessed he had. He audibly gulped as the leather belt slowly ghosted over her body. The metal tip gently laying between her legs making her moan as cool met heat. 

“I’ll have you begging for me by the end of the weekend. But, to do that, we need to be together all weekend.” He told her, putting the belt aside and lowering himself to hover above her. Her eyes noticed his cock, twitching and huge in his hand. Marinette was quick to look back up to his eyes. That ever present black mask seeming to make his eyes glow. 

“I’m going to mark you, and by the end of it all, you will know you love me.” He told her before filling her completely with his manhood. Her head and back tilted in pleasure as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. He wasted no time thrusting into her. His own eyes closed to the pleasure of being connected with his princess. She wasn’t his first, but she was his only. Those beautiful sounds she made only making him thrust harder. His head lowered as his mouth claimed a nipple as his hand moved to play with its twin.   
He loved this, craved this, and by the sounds and movements his Mari was making, she had wanted this as well. He left no part of her untouched or licked. He wanted every inch of her to be his. Finally, as he felt himself nearing release, he moved to kiss her lips. Moaning as their tongues met and danced before his seed entered her in a searing hot rush. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was his...


	6. Betrayal

Marinette couldn’t move, pleasure still made her body jello. Chat had given her a shower earlier. They had the house to themselves now, both a blessing and a curse for her. She cautiously entered the kitchen, knowing Chat was watching her every move. 

“Is my Princess shy?” Chat asked, leaning back against the chair green eyes glistening with mischief and lust. Marinette was blushing more as she tried to hide more of her body. Chat stood, stalking closer to her as her back hit the wall. In a swift movement, he had her wrists pinned above her head and his knee between her legs making them spread.

“You shouldn’t hide from me,” Chat growled, his tongue slowly moving from her shoulder and up her neck before kissing her passionately. Marinette moaned as she felt his knee press against her sex. He felt her shiver under his touch. His clawed fingers traced around his mark. 

“Who do you belong too?” He purred, watching as she collapsed into him as the tip of his fingers teased her core. 

“Y-you,” Marinette whimpered, her thighs rubbing together, wanting him, needing him inside of her again. He felt pain like fire on his right ankle but bit it back in favor of his little treat. He dropped her hands and stepped back to his seat, spreading his legs.

“Show me,” he ordered, his voice holding control as Marinette fell to her knees and crawled between his legs, tongue lapping at his swollen shaft as his head tilted back with pleasure.

********************

Carapace was focused on the ground as Hawkmoth stood above him. Adrien, Chat, was missing and no matter how Hawkmoth called him, the cat refused his calls.

“Do you know where he is?” Hawkmoth demanded. Carapace shook his head, worried about the outcome of lying to the older man. Hawkmoth walked away from him, his back straight and eyes cold. 

“It would be a shame if something were to happen to that civilian you hang with, right Nino Lahiff?” Hawkmoth suddenly whispered, his words ice making the turtle villain look up afraid.

“Please, don’t hurt her. Chat, Chat has a girl he is trying to court.” Carapace finally admitted, filling bitter guilt build in his mouth as he looked down. He had betrayed his friend. Yes, he had done so in trying to protect his own girl, but at what cost had it brought his friend? Hawkmoth smiled as he turned to face the younger villain. 

“You have been a great help Carapace. I am sure Chat will be happy to know he has a friend like you.” Hawkmoth’s voice curled with false sweetness. Carapace stood up slowly making his way to the door and waiting for the official dismissal from the boss. Once he received it, he quickly left, rushing back to Alya’s home wanting to hold her and keep her safe...

**************  
“Gabriel, are you sure you should chase him like this?” Nathalie asked worried as her boss took a seat at his desk. Gabriel didn’t reply, his eyes shut and fingers templed under his nose.

“A girl,” he whispered making Nathalie look over curiously. 

“A girl?” she repeated confused. 

“Apparently my son is infatuated with her. Get me a list of all females that my son has been seen with. I will find her, and I will bring him home. I already lost his mother.” He snarled. Nathalie nodded with a bow before turning to leave.

“As you wish sir,” was all she replied before walking out of the office and leaving Gabriel in silence. Adrien was a free spirit, so much like his mother. It had taken everything to keep her with him, and he still had to watch her walk out on him leaving him with their son. Love, it was such a useless emotion. 

“Soon Adrien, you will learn how fickle women can be. Soon, you will come running back to me...” Gabriel closed his eyes, ignoring the picture of the once happy family he once had. Love had turned him into the man he was now. He had no use for the emotion. His own son was only seen as an investment, a legacy continued. To have some girl take that away, he would not allow it. His eyes turned colder, steel grey glaring at a white wall that once held a giant painting of his wife.


	7. Truth

Marinette yawned as she opened her eyes. She was in bed and naked, the paw print glistening in the early morning rays of the sun. Glancing beside her, she found the bed empty of her weekend guest. 

“We should talk,” Chat announced from the door making her jump. His green eyes seemed dull and his tail hung limp, dragging on the floor. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Marinette asked, worried for her friends and family. Chat shook his head as he left the room. She would hate him soon, but Nino’s warning had been clear. 

Hawkmoth, his father, was after Marinette. 

Adrien wanted to run, to never see her again. But, if he did that, she would still remain a target. If his father found her and he remained missing, she would become worse than dead. Adrien refused for that to happen. He had to leave and return to him. 

“Chat?” She called making his ears twitch as he looked over. Her freckles were more visible as raven hair framed her heart-shaped face. Bright blue eyes focused on him, reading him with worry and confusion. He felt his stomach twist at the options he was given. The divided road he was forced to walk. 

She took a seat, waiting patiently on who she only knew as a stranger, a thief. A mangy alley cat who only knew trouble. 

“I made a mistake, I flew too close to the sun.” He began. “I craved a forbidden fruit and now shall be punished.” He explained. Marinette cupped the side of his face with her hand. Blue eyes filled with worry as she leaned forward. 

“Tell me what’s wrong Chaton,” she begged, her words gentle and calm. It was a siren song to the storm raging in his head. 

“You will hate me,” he warned, “you will toss me to the side and I don’t blame you. Not after what I’ve done.” He stated. Marinette waited patiently, quietly seated in her chair as he gathered his jumbled thoughts that derailed the moment he had them on a track. 

“I’m Chat Noir,” he started, “Adrien Agreste was and has always been the mask. It was what I wore to make those and my father happy. You and all of Paris fell in love with the lie. Knew only the lie.” Chat whispered, refusing to meet Marinette’s eye. “I didn’t lie when I said I had fallen for you, followed you for years. Protected you. Marinette, I’m sorry for lying to you knowing how much you hated liars. But if I told you the truth, I was scared, I still am. But my father is looking for you. I’ve done the very thing I didn’t want to do. I put you in danger.” He finished, standing up and pacing. His tail slashing around as his powerful purrs filled the room. 

He was upset, scared, backed into a corner like prey. 

“Adrien, thank you.” She whispered, her words nearly drowned by his purrs. Her anger was curling just under the surface. He had lied, he had what was essentially raped her. Used her. 

But she had let him. Adrien was the bad guy. This was what he had been taught. His father was both a feared businessman and a crime lord. 

She knew nothing about him. Neither Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste. 

“You should leave,” she said. They both needed time. Time to think and time to plan. She could tell his hesitation before he nodded as he made to grab his things. 

“Leave them, Plagg and Tikki get along, and you may need to come back to safety.” As she said the words, she realized she wasn’t completely tossing the cat out. 

Adrien was sweet and caring. He couldn’t fake all that for years, she had to admit, the past few days with his civilian form proved his Chat like personality as well. 

She could see both sides of the coin, she just needed a bit to understand and come to terms.


	8. A caged Chat

Adrien entered his home feeling cold. No one greeted him at the door, and the cold atmosphere drove him to the edge. 

“Adrien, he is in the study and expecting you.” Nathalie said as she appeared at the door. He thanked her before walking past her. He was once more in his civilian form, long since trained to blend in. 

“Father,” He announced submissively. Gabriel was emotionless as his son sat before him. The silence was heavy as both men sat in the large office overlooked by the late Emilie Agreste. 

“I came back Father,” Adrien began, green eyes looking up through blonde bangs. 

“Is she worth it?” Gabriel asked, his eyes fixed on the portrait of his late wife. Adrien was silent, unsure if he should answer or not. 

“This girl you were with for the past week, is she worth being punished for?” Gabriel demanded. Adrien fought back tears as he faced his father. Gabriel stood, walking towards the window.

“Carapace sold you out for his love interest. How does that make you feel?” His father asked him. Adrien clenched his jaw and fists, anger filling him. 

“She’s worth more than your goal.” Adrien hissed, yelping when the mark on his ankle burned. Gabriel was before him in moments, pulling Adrien by his shirt collar to his face. 

“How dare you! How dare you say some harlot is worth more than my goal of ridding the world of those who took your mother!” Gabriel yelled, his calm facade fading in his anger. Adrien flinched under his father's grasp. 

He wanted to scream back, to tell his father all about Marinette. But if he opened his mouth now, she would be as good as dead. Instead, he remained silent as his father continued his angry tirade. 

“You distance yourself from her. If I hear you have been with her again, then I will have her killed.” Gabriel warned. Adrien nodded his head before looking up.

“I can’t avoid her as Adrien, we work together at school.” He admitted, watching his father closely. The older man looked over at him before smiling. 

“So, you were with a work colleague.” He said. Adrien said nothing as his father leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“I will find out who she is.” He said.

“She knows nothing,” Adrien whispered back. 

“You marked her,” Gabriel stated watching his son. Adrien looked away. 

“You’ve never marked a person before unless you planned to kill them,” Gabriel said, his curiosity perked. 

“You marked Nathalie,” Adrien reminded. Gabriel hummed before returning to the window. 

“Use her then. As for your next mission, there is a man named Fu. Kill him and steal the jewels known as Miraculous.” Gabriel ordered. Adrien stood and nodded as he made his way to the door. 

“Oh and Adrien, please let miss Dupain-Cheng know I have accepted her request to work at Gabriel.” His father smiled as Adrien nodded his head and left for his room. 

******  
“Dude, I’m really sorry,” Nino said as the two ate lunch the next day. 

“You know how powerful he is. Alya is important to me.” Nino whispered. 

“Marinette is both of our friend though,” Adrien said, his eyes never leaving the food before him. 

“You could protect her.” Nino smiled. Adrien glared at his friend. 

“I couldn’t even protect my own mother.” Adrien reminded. 

“You were twelve dude,” Nino countered sadly. 

“That bullet was meant for me, Nino. She should never have been involved.” Adrien whispered. It had been his fault,  
he repeated that nightmare every day in his dreams. Nino was silent as he watched his friend. He had seen first hand the suffering Adrien had gone through after her death. How his choice had corrupted his father. Turning the man from fashion mogul to evil crime boss by night. 

“He knows Nino, I can’t protect her. Just like I couldn’t protect mom.” Adrien hissed. Nino bowed his head before standing. 

“I’m sorry man, but I can’t continue. It’s not like when we were kids. Too much is at stake.” Nino replied. 

“Carapace is out man. Good luck with your old man.” With those parting words, his oldest male friend left the table and his life. Adrien pushed his food away as his appetite left him as well. 

His father had control of everything. Nino was right, this wasn’t worth the lives of his friends, his loved ones. What if Marinette was next? What if she became like his mother. Could he watch her die like he had seen his mother so many years ago? 

He felt caged, trapped. Unable to leave this life of crime, but unable to live amongst the honest civilians either. Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste, was a caged bird.


	9. Chat Burglar

Chat Noir was the bad guy. Lusted over by both men and women, other thieves quivered at the mere whisper of his name. 

His father was Hawkmoth, the crime lord of Paris. He could never be tied down. Never be seen as innocent. He was raised to be a killer. He deserved it. 

“You seriously going to do this bro?” Nino asked as he placed Alya behind him protectively. Chat said nothing as he raised his saber. Nino whispered something to Alya before Chat Noir struck. His blade piercing Nino’s stomach sending the former villain to his knees. Kicking Nino to the side, he grabbed Alya. She shivered in his grasp, her eyes begging silently. 

“Be this my last favor to you.” He growled out before scratching across the reporters face. Three long gashes like claw mark bleeding across her face. Chat smiled before leaping away. 

He didn’t deserve friendship, he didn’t deserve love. He had killed his mother, he deserved the hatred he received. 

******* 

Marinette read the news, saw the articles, and witnessed first hand the mutilation of the victims as they went about their lives. She had not seen Adrien though. 

Considering the fame of his civilian persona, Marinette had thought he would be in class the day after the attacks. He had already missed several due to photo shoots overseas. She knew it was a lie. Was he avoiding her? Were these attacks his way of showing he was indeed the bad guy?

Her worry grew the longer he stayed away. Plagg purred at her ankles as she cut his cheese into little squares. Tikki rested on her shoulder a calming song coming from the bird as Marinette placed the cheese on the floor. Putting Tikki back in her cage, Marinette made her way to the bedroom. It had been a long day, she was tired, her body sore. As she closed the door to her room and made to remove her top, a clawed hand stopped her.

Marinette opened her mouth to scream, but lips sealed around her making her moan instead. She knew these lips, the feel of that tongue, those smoothe hands that wrapped around her hips. 

“Chat,” she whispered, sinking into his hold. Chat grinned, pushing her against the wall, his mouth moving from hers to her shoulder as he ripped away her shirt and bra. 

“I’m the bad guy Mari. Like I told you before Adrien was only a mask. He never existed really. A lie to fool the masses, even you.” Chat whispered between peppered kisses. Marinette stayed still, tears forming in her eyes in confusion. Even before Chat had been gentle, but now, now his touches held the pain he was feeling. His words held the stinging truth both of them had to admit to. 

“Adrien,” Marinette tried to call out, her nails biting into his forearms as she held him for balance. He was now ripping at her pants, trying to remove them in his haste. 

“Please, stop,” she whispered, her body draining of energy as Chat took one of her perked breast in between his teeth, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive bud. Her mind was fuzzy as Chat pleasured her, falling to his knees so that his tongue could lap at her clit, hungrily drinking her juices as he ate her out. 

Her knees were weak as her head tilted back, their moans echoing off the walls of her darkroom. She begged for him, wanting the cock she had grown so used to over their short time together. This wasn’t right, and she hated how much she was enjoying it as he spread her legs and thrusted himself inside her. 

Tight walls gripped around his cock, pulsing with want as he pounded into her with primal need. Marinette screamed with pleasure as her nails dragged over his skin leaving marks, her teeth leaving imprints as she bit his shoulder, a wave of orgasm hit her hard as he continued to thrust in and out of her as she rode his dick. 

When she woke up, between her legs vibrated with the toy he left inside of her, his cum dripping from around the latex of the vibrator as his pawprint glistened with their mixed seed. 

He was gone, leaving her with only the memory of him. Turning her head to the side of the pillow and closing her eyes, Marinette wept. 

She cried for the loss of her friend, cried for the loss of her lover, and cried for the loss of her innocence.

Chat Noir had stolen everything from her.


	10. Rise of a hero

Marinette tried to forget him. Her days went as they had always gone, and Adrien even returned to school. He acted civil around her, occasionally whispering a tease here and there as if nothing had changed between them. 

Marinette hated the acting, the lying. She hated herself. She slammed her sketchbook closed as she glared up at the Eiffel Tower. Why had she fallen for him? Let him love her? Given herself to him?

Why had she let him have her heart?

Standing up, Marinette made her way out of the now-empty streets in front of the tower. It was late and she had school tomorrow. 

She had not gone far when he appeared before her. His outfit reminded her of the other villains in the city under Hawkmoth. The green glistening under the city lights. 

“Who are you?” She demanded, ready to fight if he tried something. The man walked forward, his blue eyes bright and warm as he smiled softly at her. 

“Viperion, don’t worry, I come in peace.” He announced as he held up his hands in surrender. Marinette was still skeptical as she crossed her arms. 

“So why are you here? I wasn’t aware that I needed saving.” She said. Viperion blushed as he looked away. 

“I’ve actually been watching you.” He admitted earning a deep frown from Marinette. The last person to watch her turned into the bad guy. 

“We know each other,” He continued, “in civilian life.” He told her with excited eyes. 

“Great, who are you?” She asked keeping distance between them. Viperion hummed a tune familiar to her. Marinette looked away this time.

“Luka,” she whispered, the name a lost memory as she remembered their youth. The musician that stood before her still held that shy nature that drew her in before. 

The original replacement for Adrien. Fitting he would return now. 

“You do remember me then. I’m glad.” He smiled offering out his hand. Marinette looked at it for a moment before taking it. Viperion slowly let her walk against him.

“May I take you home?” He asked her. Marinette smiled as she nodded her head. It was getting late, and who knew what was waiting in the shadows. 

They raced over rooftops, the cool winter breeze rushing against them but the warmth of his body keeping her safe. 

When they arrived at her apartment, Marinette stepped away from him. 

“Thank you, maybe we could hang out sometimes without the suit.” She offered. 

“I would like that,” Viperion smiled before excusing himself as sirens pierced the air across town. Marinette nodded her head, vaguely wondering if Chat were the one responsible for the sudden sound. 

She entered her apartment as the hero disappeared. Making her way upstairs, she tried to push down the thoughts and feelings of betrayal that washed over her. 

Adrien wanted nothing to do with her. She had just been a means for release. Something to play with. It was the branding on her thigh that made her like this. His mark and words of possessiveness to her. He claimed to own her, the mark proved it. 

That’s where her conflicting thoughts lay. 

She entered her home and sighed as Plagg meows loudly from the counter. 

*******

Chat sat perched on the roof. Smiling as police cars rushed below him. Beside him sat the box he had stolen. The target easy. 

“A thank you would have sufficed.” Volpina pouted as she sat behind him, her arms thrown over her shoulders as she licked his neck, her long slender fingers flicking at the bell that rested at his chest. 

“And what did you do?” Chat asked the fox. Volpina chuckled.

“Provided distraction of course.” She said before moving to sit on his lap. 

“You seem, distracted love,” she whispered, leading his hands to her breast. 

“Why doesn’t kitty relax and play with his toy?” She offered, letting his hand run up and down her chest and stomach. 

Chat smiled as he pushed Volpina off him. His father had handed him the new villain to train, so far all she had done was get on his nerves.

“Let’s go,” He ordered. He had a toy, she wasn’t it. But, when you're favorite toy is unavailable, you use what you had. 

The fox dropped her mask the moment they entered his new apartment, another gift from his father. 

“Adrien?” She called turning to him. Adrien walked past her as he grabbed a mug and made himself a coffee. Their target for the night resting on the table. 

“Adrien,” Lila whined as she came up beside him, her outfit gone as she sat naked on the counter. His green eyes narrowed as he moved his drink as she spread her legs. As she played with herself, he looked through his phone. He had classes tomorrow, he would see her tomorrow. 

A hand grasped his face forcing him to look at Lila.

“You're thinking of her again.” She hissed, her claw-like nails digging into his face. Adrien didn’t reply as the fox showed her true colors. The real reason why his father had her leashed to Adrien. 

“Forget her,” she orders guiding his face against her core. Adrien sighed, resigned to his fate as he licked at her slick folds. Lila released a deep moan as his hands rested on her thighs. 

********

Luka frowned as he eyed the spot where the jewels had been. 

“The miraculous jewels are very special to the Tibetan monks,” Fu explained making Luka nod his head. 

“We must get them back at all cost. The missing book was already bad, but with this burglary, we now know the same culprits may be involved.” Fu continued. 

“Did they leave behind any clues?” He asked looking around. Fu shook his head before holding out a pair of earrings. 

“I managed to save one set.  
I was working on them when the box was stolen.” Fu whispered as Luka eyed the jewels. 

“I will hide them for now, but we may need a new hero soon if my fears are confirmed.” He finished gravely. Luka nodded before placing his mask on again.

“Keep me informed sir,” Luka said before turning to leave. Fu watched his hero leave before a shadow appeared beside him. 

“You think it wise to send him out alone against Hawkmoth?” Kagami asked a brow raised with want to understand. 

“It is better to test the waters with one than tempt the waters with many,” Fu explained making the girl nod her head.


	11. Calm before the storm

She spotted him at their shared desk. His warm smile fooling everyone but her as she moved forward and took her seat. 

“Mari,” he greeted as if they were still friends. She hated how it still made her shiver. 

“Adrien,” she replied, jumping as his fingers curled over his mark. 

“I’ve missed you,” He whispered, the pad of his thumb rubbing over the denim of her jeans. 

“I-it was you who broke it off.” She reminded. She had just kicked him out. 

“You weren’t safe.” Adrien supplied.

“Was I ever safe? Chat Noir had always been after me.” She replied. The two were silent before Adrien spoke again. 

“Let’s ditch, we need to talk.” He left no room for argument as he pulled her behind him as they left the class and school. No-one stopped them, Marinette found herself not caring. 

Adrien kept pulling until they were outside of a warehouse making her look around. He could kill her here and no one ever finds out. 

“What do you want?” She asked as he led her inside. He didn’t dare take her to the apartment he shared with Lila, didn’t dare take them back to her place. 

“I said to talk.” He started closing the door. The inside of the warehouse was almost empty aside from a few boxes, a small table, and two chairs. Marinette moved to take one chair as Adrien took the other. 

“Talk,” she demanded earning a smirk from Adrien. There was the bite his princess was known for. 

“I’m fucking Volpina,” he announced earning a glare from the girl.

“If you want to make me happy, maybe don’t lead with that.” Marinette hissed crossing her arms. 

“You are a toy Marinette, something for me to play with. A little mouse the cat caught. I marked you as my property. You remain mine.” He said standing and moving to lift her chin. Hatred glowed in her bluebell eyes as she glared at the man before her. Hear heart was breaking again at his words as he said them with such brutal honesty. 

She had only been an amusement to him. 

“Is that all?” She asked looking away to hide the tears she couldn’t stop from falling. Adrien hummed as she stood up. 

“Goodbye,” she hissed, cursing her voice for betraying the emotion she felt. Adrien watched her leave, his own heartbreaking as he cursed every word he uttered. But he needed her to hate him. Lila, his father, all of his enemies needed her to hate him. Adrien Agreste could never be loved. 

“You did well. The little side toy knows what’s good for her.” Lila said as she emerged from the darkness. Adrien glanced over before rolling his eyes. 

“An illusion, where’s the real you hiding?” He asked as Lila wrapped her arms around him. 

“My civilian form has to uphold appearances.” She mused licking his neck. 

“I want you begging on all fours tonight Chat Noir.” She ordered making Adrien nod. He would endure any punishment to keep her out of his father’s hands. He followed the illusion back to the apartment, only vaguely wondering what Marinette was doing or where she was going.

*******

Marinette had only been home an hour, when she had gotten the call. Her feet carried her to the hospital, her knees gave out as she saw the white drapes over their bodies. Tears clouded her vision. Luka has come to get her, taking back to her apartment where she remained in bed. The days passing as she moved like a zombie. Her world had ended. She dropped out of school, focusing on continuing her parents dream business. 

She hadn’t seen the problem coming or was able to stop the coming storm from brewing...


	12. Dragon and snake

Months past as Marinette drew more into herself. Luka tried to be the supportive boyfriend she needed. He tried to be there for her as she clammed up and became silent. But there was only so much he could handle. 

“I’m going out,” Luka called as he passed the kitchen where Marinette was baking. She didn’t reply, most likely didn’t hear him. 

Luka made his way to the alley behind the bakery. In moments he was Viperion and leaping across roofs. Crime had escalated in the last few weeks letting him know something was happening. He stopped for breath on a rooftop, taking a seat on the side. 

His snake eyes closed as he took a calming breath trying to slow the rapid beat of his daily song. He loved Marinette, but it took two to make a relationship work, and she had completely stopped after her parents death. 

Suddenly, the cool feel of a blade was at his throat. 

“Distracted?” Came the calm collected voice of his enemy. 

“Ryuuko,” he greeted with an easy smile. The blade was pressed closer to his jugular, a bead of blood coating the silver blade ruby. 

“You know why I am here.” She said, all business no fun. Viperion smiled as he hummed. 

“Let’s get a drink, no masks.” He said holding out his hands to show his surrender. Ryuuko hesitated a moment before putting away her own weapon. 

“No fight?” She asked with a quirked brow. Viperion sighed as he gave a last look at the city of love. How devoid of the emotion he felt now. 

“My reason has died sadly.” He replied turning to leave the rooftop. Ryuuko watched as he reached up to remove his mask. His blue hair and black tips were the more dominant of visual recognition for her. It was his blue eyes like ice that drew her in. 

“Luka Cauffine, one of the lead singers of Kitty Section.” Ryuuko suddenly spoke. Luka turned around and smiled.

“You a fan?” He asked her, waiting for her to join him. Ryuuko shook her head as she slowly approached him. 

“No, I’ve never seen you perform. But I have seen posters around town and in magazines.” She informed him. She was now beside him, waiting as he lifted his hand to remove her mask. 

He expected her to stop him, pierce him with her blade, but instead, she remained still. Waiting. 

“May I?” He asked quietly, as if his voice getting louder would break whatever magic had placed them together. 

She nodded as he pulled away her red and gold mask. Brown eyes blinked up at him, specks of gold sparkles in the dark orbs as the setting sun caught them. 

“Beautiful,” he smiled. 

“Kagami,” she replied making him pause. 

“My name. It is Kagami, not beautiful.” She told him. Luka chuckled as he held out her mask. 

“Kagami, a wonderful name,” he commented. She reminded him of Marinette before her parents death. 

“You wanted to share a drink,” Kagami reminded as she moved forward. Luka nodded as he offered out his hand. 

The two made their way downtown, the crowds whispering and parting as they passed. 

“We are both famous, it would seem our being together has caused a scandal.” Kagami mused. Luka shrugged as he continued forward. 

“It doesn’t matter to me.” He replied making Kagami nod her head. 

“And Marinette?” She asked. The name sounded familiar to her, but she chalked it up to having read it somewhere. 

“There is no Marinette tonight.” Luka interjected, his tone letting his partner for the evening know it wasn’t a safe topic. 

“It is not just a drink you are wanting,” Kagami whispered, her hand moving up higher on his forearm. Luka smiled as he nodded his head, entering the bar and ordering a private room. 

“It seems the dragon has discovered the snakes scheme.” He said as Kagami shook her head. 

“I merely understood the situation.” She replied as they sat at the private booth. The long red couch allowed them to be close as Luka leaned against the satin fabric. 

“Does Hawkmoth know you play with the good guys?” He asked her making no bother to hide how his eyes stripped her. 

Kagami blushed as she remained still for him. 

“Hawkmoth usually pays no heed to me. My mother is the head of our family, it is she I answer.” Kagami explained. Luka cocked a brow, eager to see for himself. 

“Strip for me then.” He orders as a waitress brings him two glasses and a bottle of red wine. Kagami was silent, waiting for the woman to leave before speaking. 

“You are the good guy, yet your motive now resembles that of the bad guy.” She said. Luka again shrugged as he sipped from his glass. 

“We can’t always be the good guy.” He smiled before nodding for her to continue as he had ordered. Kagami hesitated, debating his words before nodding and undressing for him. Her skin was marred by small scars that glistened under the lights making her shine like a diamond. On her left hip was the tattoo of two koi. 

Pisces. 

“You really aren’t owned yet. Have you been touched before?” He asked. Marinette wasn’t a virgin when he got her, maybe Kagami was. 

The Japanese woman moved forward, her bare feet soundless as she stood before him. 

“You will be the first,” she replied as he cups between her legs. 

“It’s not fun being the nice guy all the time.” He smirked before roughly shoving his finger inside of the virgin before him...

*******  
Chat Noir watched her from the roof across the street. Lila would search for him later, but right now, he indulged himself in the princess trapped in her tower. 

His ears twitched as he watched her cry alone. His own tears staining his cheeks as he holds his tail in his hand. 

Lila had killed her parents, she was the reason his princess had turned so cold. But, he was the reason his princess suffered. 

It was always his fault. 

He needed to leave, but the ring on his finger burned, leading him to her as if drawn by a string. 

“Enough,” he growled as he stood, scoffing as he noticed Plagg watching him from the balcony. The black cat was silent, but green eyes glowed as if taunting him. 

He was the bad guy, he didn’t have sympathy or love. He touched the paw print tattooed on his wrist, watched as Marinette fell to her knees and clutches her inner thigh. 

He licked his lips wanting to taste that patch of skin. If he did, his father and Lila would hurt her again. Her life would be the next thing to go, and he wasn’t ready for her to be from his sight just yet. 

They were both suffering, and as Luka entered the bakery, Chat Noir leaped away for his next assignment. He had earrings to retrieve.


	13. Demon in the dark

Three months later, Marinette was locking up behind the counter when familiar arms wrapped around her middle. She didn’t jump anymore, instead, she looked up and smiled brightly at the leather cat that held her.

“Chat,” she whispered, afraid to raise her voice to high in case someone heard. Adrien leaned his head down, stealing a kiss from her lips. 

“Princess,” he cooed, a purr rumbling in his chest as he hugged her. Turning in his arms, she laid her head over his chest allowing him to comb his clawed hands through her raven hair. The safe and loved feeling she had was amazing. It was also a feeling her current boyfriend Luka never gave her. Not since his drinking habit occurred. 

“He beat you again,” Chat whispered, breaking the silence as he traced a bruise forming on her collarbone. Marinette didn’t reply, looking away in shame instead. Chat hummed, a smile on his lips as he gently lifted her chin to face him.

“He’s out isn’t he?” Chat asked already knowing the answer. Marinette nodded, her lithe fingers already tracing his chest as her eyes took a lustful look. 

Carefully, he led her up the stairs to the attic bedroom she had set up and left her at the center of the room as he took a seat on the chaise.

This was her apartment, her bedroom she shared with no one but him. It was in this room surrounded by four walls, that she commented the sin demons brought out in people.

Nodding his head, he watched as Marinette shed her clothes, exposing herself and bruised body to the thief. Adrien felt himself tighten in his pants but didn’t dare touch himself. Not yet.

Marinette slid her hands over her body, playing with her breast and rubbing between her legs. His eyes focused on her every move. He licked his lips once he noticed how wet she was by him. 

“I need to visit my princess more often,” he whispered, beckoning her over with the crook of his finger, smiling as she walked towards him. She was his princess, and he would treat her as such. Once she was before him, he gently parted her legs and began licking between her wet folds making Marinette moan and grip his hair to keep from falling from buckling knees. Chat hummed and sucked, his tongue coating every inch of her. She had no idea how many times he had brought her near orgasm only to back away, did he finally move her to the bed and undress.

“My princess,” he purred, eyeing her battered body below him before his tongue licked and his lips kissed each mark. He caressed her breast playing with them in his hands, lavishing both nipples in turn with his tongue and earning such beautiful moans from the woman below him. 

“Chat!” Marinette panted, her body arching under his ministrations. As he teased her breast, one of his hands ghosted over her side to rest between her legs, teasing the swollen clit he had teased with his mouth ruthlessly just moments before.

“Chat!” she screamed again, her body arching and moving, begging to be touched and loved by his expert hands. Chat Noir was the walking form of the seven deadly sins, and goddamn she loved it.

“Tell me what you want my lady,” Chat growled out, his own lust prowling just under the surface, ready to pounce at any moment.

“You, I want you,” she begged, her voice raspy and needy. 

“Please Chat, fuck me.” she cried, her lower half thrusting into his touch, too light to actually cause the pleasure she craved and knew only he could give. 

“Beg for it,” he ordered gently, loving the blush that crept over her cheeks. How he wished he could do this whenever he pleased.

“Please, Chat, I want to taste you, feel you inside of me,” Marinette whispered out, her shy words only making him want her more. “I need you,” she finished, wrapping her legs around his waist as she ended her words, reaching down to pleasure herself, fingers thrusting in and out of her wet entrance. 

Chat growled as he puffed out his chest. She was his, marked by him, claimed by him. Marinette’s body rocked with each powerful thrust, his hands holding her waist in a bruising grip as she locked her ankles and wrists around his body to keep from sliding away from him. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt his lips on her collarbone and cock pounding her filled womanhood.

**********

Marinette woke hours later, her body still vibrating from Chat’s visit. She could still taste him on her tongue as her fingers ghosted over her tender body, resting on her inner thighs as she smiled. He had filled her with his seed, even now it slowly seeped from her tender lower lips, coating the pale skin in a glistening shine. Laying back down, her eyes wander to the window above her head. The moonlight covering her naked form.

Her black cat was gone again. He never stayed, but Marinette figured he wanted to. It was impossible though, with Luka still around, their small escape was a secret she dare not let escape. Marinette smiled as she closed her eyes. As long as night was around, he would keep her safe.

“Awake?” Luka asked, his voice slurred as he leaned against the doorframe. Marinette nodded, her face stoic. 

“Did Kagami bring me home again?” Luka questioned.

“How should I know, I was asleep.” Marinette finally responded. Luka rolled his eyes before moving closer to her. She forced herself to remain calm and not flinch at his touch.

“Do you love me?” Luka whispered, his hand caressing her cheek in his hand.

“Yes,” she lied flinching as he tilted her head back by her hair. His face was near hers, close enough for her to smell the alcohol in his breath. His eyes studied her as if he could read her mind. 

“Liar,” he hissed before slapping her across the floor and onto the floor. Marinette remained still, her breathing somewhat panted as she tried to maintain eye contact. Luka’s turquoise blue eyes glared at her, his hand raised for another strike. She braced herself for the next round they usually danced each night.

Her own eyes flashed as she focused on memories of Chat. It was him holding her safely instead of Luka’s cold touch. The earrings she found beside her this morning glistened in her ears...


	14. Ladybug

Marinette hadn’t seen Chat Noir since the night he left the earrings. Luka spent his days beating her and his nights saving Paris while dating his new partner Ryuuko. 

Plagg meowed beside her, his tail flicking the air as Tikki sang from her cage. She had chosen a red and black skin tight suit that matched Chat Noir’s style. She slid into her suit, no room for undergarments. With limited padding for safety, she examined her new outfit. A white see through cloth stretched like wings as she spread her arms out. Placing the red and black mask to her eyes, she nodded her head. 

“I’m ready,” she whispered, turning to her pets. If Chat Noir couldn’t be with a civilian, then she would let him be with a vigilante. She grabbed her yo-yo and smiled. Max had owed her this favor, and he had made her a wonderful weapon. 

Soaring across the Paris skyline, Marinette laughed feeling more free than she had in a long time. Was this the way Chat felt every night?

“A new villain, or are you a hero?” Viperion asked. Marinette froze as her yo-yo fell limp at her side. 

“Doesn’t act like a villain. She could just be a newcomer. They always come and go.” Ryuuko said calmly pulling out her sword. Marinette gulped as she eyed the weapon. Viperion circled around her, his eyes seeming to strip away her clothes. 

She held his gaze, trying to not show fear as she waited for them to make a decision on whether to kill her or not. 

“Is she marked?” Viperion asked walking forward. Ryuuko smiled as she raised her sword to Marinette’s waist. 

“We can see,” she replied coolly. Her eyes shut as Ryuuko slid the blade against her leg. 

“Careful kids, I usually make it a point, to not play with knives.” Chat Noir purred as he slid down before them on his baton. 

“Chat Noir, what are you doing here?” Viperion hissed. Chat smirked as he eyed the blue eyed girl in red. She reminded him of someone. He walked forward, using one of his claws to tilt back Marinette’s head. 

“Cats love to chase bugs.” Was his reply, his smile growing as he eyed the earrings. 

Both Viperion and Ryuuko exchanged glances before Chat pulled the girl in red to his side. 

“Nice chatting with you,” he saluted before taking off with the new girl in his arms. 

Marinette clung to Chat as he leaped across buildings. She expected him to stop atop any landmark, but instead, he paused only once he was above a small apartment complex on the seedier side of town. 

“So, Who are you?” Chat asked, a low growl hidden under his question. Marinette watched him her thighs rubbing together. 

“I’m-“ she paused, she could tell him her real name.

“How do you know I’m not the good guy?” She asked quietly. Chat walked over to her before pressing his fingers to her inner thigh over his mark.

“I know those earrings my lady.” He replied. Marinette smiled, so he did recognize her. 

“A-“ She was cut off by his clawed hand wrapping around her neck, his other hand across her mouth silencing her. 

“Not here,” he growled looking around paranoid. He led her down to a small studio apartment, the inside void of anything but a bed. 

“Well, name?” He said taking a seat on the bed as he began to strip from his cat suit. 

“Ladybug,” she replied watching him. He nodded as he slid his bell down his chest revealing his pale abbed skin. 

“You were waiting for me?” She asked. Chat smiled as he kicked off his boots. 

“I didn’t know what to expect really.” He said laying back. Marinette moved to remove her own costume, when Adrien stopped her. 

“Keep it on bugaboo,” he smiled allowing her to curl at his side. Ladybug closed her eyes as her fingertips explored Adrien”s chest. Her lips ghosting over his skin. 

“They can’t find you.” He whispered. 

“Who?” She asked, they had spoken before of her running away. Adrien reached up, tracing the fading marks of her abuse the red costume didn’t hide. 

“Everyone. I don’t like them hurting you because of me.” Adrien whispered. Ladybug nodded as she moved to kneel over him. Adrien smiled as he looked into her blue eyes. 

“You can stay here, no one knows about this place.” He told her. Ladybug shook her head. 

“I can’t leave the bakery.” She replied between kisses. Adrien sighed as he held her hips. 

“My lady,” he begged only for ladybug to silence him by placing her lips over his.


	15. Ladrien

Adrien woke alone in his bed. The sun rising just above the skyline as he sat up and looked around. 

She was gone, disappeared as rapidly as she had appeared. He knew where to find her though. The problem was that he couldn’t get to her. Adrien collapsed back on the bed. He was trapped in both lives. 

Looking at his phone, missed calls from Lila and his father dominated the screen.

Life, he had to get back to that. 

Dragging himself from the bed, he decided to dress. He debated going to the university before remembering Marinette no longer attended. Had all his bridges been burned already? Where he and Mari destined to never be together?

It was noon before he escaped his secret home. Roaming the streets, Adrien eyed the many buildings that held the giant butterfly his father used with small scatterings of his own paw print here and there. 

“There you are,” Lila called as she appeared at his side. Adrien hummed as he continued forward. 

“We have a meeting with your father today,” Lila reminded him, clinging to his arm as she smiled as if he was a trophy to be won. Perhaps he was. 

As Lila continued her talking, Adrien’s eyes went to the roofs of Paris. Would he see a glimpse of red? Was she good or bad? 

Shaking his head, Adrien forced himself to listen to Lila. he could only date who his father deemed good enough for him. He had no choice in the matter. When they arrived at Agreste manor, Adrien felt that familiar trapping cold grasp. 

Lila bounded up happily, that twisted smile perfect for the sinister life that was inside. Those walls, that prison, that hell. Adrien hated it. 

He took a single step forward, only to have a wire wrap around his middle pulling him up into the air.

Yelping, Adrien closed his eyes before feeling arms wrap around him. 

“Well well, the bug caught the cat.” she mused. Adrien smiled as he spotted the red lady. 

“My lady, what a surprise.” he purred as Ladybug untied him. Ladybug smiled as she placed her weapon back at her side. 

“You rescued me from my hell countless times, It’s time I return the favor.” she gently reminded. Adrien chuckled before falling silent as Ladybug’s lips pressed against his own. Instantly he was reminded of all their times spent together. 

“Come with me my pet, mon Chaton,” Ladybug purred before carrying him across the roofs and away from his childhood prison. Adrien laughed as he clung to her spotted uniform. When they landed on a rooftop outside of Paris, Adrien placed his feet back on the ground. 

“This is far enough,” she whispered as Adrien wrapped his arms around her middle. 

“Let’s leave, runaway from everything, everyone.” Adrien said placing his chin on her shoulder. Ladybug smiled in thought, giggling when Adrien kissed her neck. 

“Can we?” She asked him. What did she have left here? Aside from the bakery. Her painful prison. 

Adrien held her tighter as they stood above the streets. It sounded like a wonderful idea. But, how long could he, they escape before they were found by his father. His ankle already burned from his father’s mark. 

“I wish we could.” He admitted. Ladybug rubbed her thighs together before closing her eyes. 

“If the mark is altered, will it break the connection?” She asked him. Adrien said nothing, he had never thought of it. 

“You sent me the earrings, why?” Ladybug asked. Adrien smiled as he lightly touched the earrings.   
He   
“They reminded me of you.” He told her quietly. Ladybug looked over her shoulder at him with a small smile. 

“Really?” She asked skeptically. He hummed and nodded as she turned to hold his hands. 

“You stole them, like your ring.” Ladybug whispered. He nodded again. Slowly she reached up to touch the jewelry. 

“Why?” She asked. 

“Why what?” Adrien asked. Ladybug reached up to remove her mask. 

“Why did you take them?” Marinette said. Adrien sighed as he stepped away. 

“My father,” He admitted, defeat washed over him as he waited for her to speak. Marinette nodded cupping his face. Another deep kiss, and she pulled away. 

“Was it worth it?” Marinette whispered only for Adrien to pause. Had it been with it?


	16. Escape

Adrien had to make the choice. Did he stay and aid his father in getting back his mother and life, or did he move forward with Marinette? 

She was worth everything, she was his everything. But having her made him understand his father’s motives better. Would he turn fully evil for his lady?

Yes. 

He could easily see himself murdering even family to keep her safe. He was just as big a monster as his father. 

Marinette cupped his face in her hands as she leaned forward to kiss his lips. They were hidden on the roof of a tall building. The shadows their only company. 

“You don’t have to choose now,” she whispered. Adrien smiled as he kissed her back.

“I know,” he replied before standing up. Marinette watched as he replaced his black mask and have a small salute. 

“My lady,” he bowed before falling off the building. 

“Oh Chaton,” she smiled choosing to sit for a little longer. 

*******

Adrien returned to his father’s mansion expecting the furious storm his father usually raged. Opening the doors, he inhaled deeply. 

“Adrien, you are wanted in your father’s office.” Nathalie announced, her cold emotionless voice echoing around the foyer. Adrien nodded and thanked her before entering the large home office of Gabriel Agreste. 

Lila was by his side, her eyes matching the smile of glee on her face. 

“Explain these,” Gabriel ordered as he turned his computer around to show Adrien the many pictures captured of his time with Ladybug. 

“I was kidnapped, but I chose to remain a helpless civilian to discover her motives.” He lies calmly. Gabriel returned the monitor to its correct way and turned to Lila. 

“Is he telling the truth?” He asked her. Lila laughed before shaking her head. 

“No,” Lila informed. “The new lady in red is his little girlfriend. She is the one he lost the earrings to.” She explained. Adrien felt sick, she had followed them. He had placed his princess in more danger. They had never been alone. 

“Adrien, Lila has done more in six months than you have in six years.” Gabriel said making Adrien flinch. 

“We have all the jewels aside from hers. But you can bring us those can’t you?” Gabriel asked. Adrien looked down ashamed. They knew who she was, she couldn’t escape. If he didn’t take the very jewels he gave her, then they would. Lila would. 

“Don’t hurt her,” Adrien pleaded defeated. He would hurt her enough. He had hurt her enough. 

“Very good son, I am proud of you.” Those words he had craved to hear his whole ice, sounded bitter now that they were uttered by the man he called father. Adrien turned to leave, but a small hand rested on his shoulder. 

“I’m to come with you,” Lila beamed. He hated her. 

*******

Marinette hummed as she gathered what she needed and placed the last of her things in boxes for storage. Her grandmother had offered to store them for her. 

“Tikki, Plagg, are you almost ready to go?” Marinette asked as the bird sang and the cat meowed their response. 

“Going somewhere?” Lila asked, her Volpina costume bright against the dark backdrop of night. Marinette stepped back as Plagg hissed and growled. 

“Don’t fight us princess,” Chat said as he appeared from the shadows. Marinette paled, her mark searing hot. The sorrow in his eyes was deep as he walked closer to her. 

“It will be over soon,” he whispered before kissing her lips and taking the earrings from her ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Wednesday’s


	17. Faith

He handed the earrings over to his father, avoiding the wide smile Gabriel had. He had the jewels, access to the powers they held. 

“Are you done with me?” Adrien asked as his ring slid from his finger. Lila watched from the side as Gabriel held the cat and ladybug jewels in his hand. 

“You are dismissed,” Gabriel said as he turned away making Adrien nod and leave in silence. No one cared, his father, Lila, no one. 

He entered his former room, the dozens of objects his father had given him as an act of love were useless to him. His love was across town, his love hated him. 

“Did you want out?” A calming voice asked. Adrien turned towards the voice. An elderly man sat on his bed watching him calmly. 

“Who are you?” Adrien asked. The man smiled as he patted the spot beside him. 

“They call me Fu,” the man introduced. Adrien blinked confused as he sat down. 

“So, how did you get here?” Adrien asked. Fu smiled as he looked up at the roof. 

“Faith,” He mused. Adrien rose a brow before shaking his head. 

“I don’t believe in faith.” Adrien whispered. “Faith is for those who have something to love, to live for. I have none of that, I have nothing. Am nothing.” He replied. Fu merely looked at him, waiting for him to calm down. 

“No, I don’t want to leave, I don’t deserve it.” Adrien announced, his head hung low as tears fell into his lap. 

“I too did not believe in faith. Even before my death.” Fu explained. “But it is why I am here. You must go to her Chat Noir. Your father does not know the power he is holding or what he is doing. It is safer to run than to remain. Marinette has enough faith for you both.” Fu smiled. Adrien looked over only to find himself alone. 

“Hello?” He called out weakly. Had it been a dream, had he made up this Fu person? Looking down he noticed a bracelet on the spot the old man sat at. Picking it up, a bright green light exploded. 

“Hello, I am Wayzz.” The small turtle like being smiled...

********

Marinette searches around for Plagg and Tikki, calling their names with worry. How had they gotten out? Why had they left? But then again, their cage and carrier had been closed still. They couldn’t have left on their own. She felt sick, everything hurt and she just wanted to lay down. 

Memories of Chat Noir entering her home and taking the earrings he had given her, seeing the defeat and sadness in his eyes. It broke her. 

“Why Adrien? We could have just ran.” She cried weakly, her hand and head resting on the wall of the bakery. 

“You are still here?” Luka asked as he walked into the room, a bottle of beer in his hand. Marinette looked over, not having the strength to fight him. Physical or mental. 

“It’s my home,” she replied. Luka glanced around at the packed bags. 

“Looks like you were leaving.” He said before taking a huge gulp of the alcohol. Marinette scrunched her nose at him before shaking her head. If Adrien was staying here, so was she. 

“He isn’t coming back you know.” Luka said, his voice slurring. Marinette growled.

“Did you want something? Why are you here anyway. Kagami kick you out?” Marinette asked, jumping when the beer bottle shattered against the wall beside her head. 

“L-Luka?” She whimpered as he appeared behind her. 

“Never mention her to me again!” Luka snarled reaching out to grab her hair. Marinette closed her eyes, ready for the abuse. 

“Let her go,” a voice snapped. Marinette opened her eyes surprised as she realized she was in a giant green bubble. 

“Who are you?” Luka snarled. 

“The names Shelldrian, don’t wear it out.” He winked making both Marinette and Luka wince at the corniness. 

Shelldrian walked forward and grabbed Marinette before grabbing her backpack. 

“This all?” He asked making her nod, still stunned as she looked into his emerald eyes. Once they were safe on the rooftops, the stranger put her down. 

“How?” She whispered. 

“The jewels, turns out they were magic.” He replied.

“But, your father has all the jewelry?” She said before looking at him in fear.

“You mean these?” Adrien asked holding out a bubble of jewelry. Marinette started in awe. 

“I’m a thief my lady, this was child’s play.” He smirked, choosing to ignore the memories of his father’s twisted pride in him. 

“We have to run though, my father will be after them even more now.” He whispered. Marinette looked away.

“We?” She asked.

“Yeah, my father will come after you first. I can’t let him get you. I-I love you.” Adrien said. Marinette turned to him in surprise. 

“You love me?” She asked. Adrien nodded as he called off the transformation Wayzz had given him. He walked forward handing her the earrings he had taken before. 

“I love you princess, my lady.” Adrien repeated. A bright pink explosion made them both jump. 

“Finally,” the pink bug like creature chirped. 

“Geez Tikki, not so loud.” A black cat grumbled as it floated beside the other. 

“Sorry, Tikki And Plagg at your service. We are the kwami of creation and destruction.” Tikki zipped around. 

“My cat and her bird?” Adrien asked confused. 

“Master Fu sent us out to find our chosen, he had foreseen this event using another miraculous.” Tikki explained. Plagg nodded before zipping to rest atop Adrien’s head. Marinette looked over at Adrien. 

“Forgive us, but it was a little of our influence that made you pick the ladybug and black cat names.” Tikki continued. 

“A bond and all that bla bla bla. Come on sugar cube I’m bored and hungry. Got any Camembert kid?” Plagg asked. 

“Plagg, they are the new chosen, the guardians of the miraculous. Yin and yang.” Tikki chided. 

“Yeah yeah, look Fu is gone and now you two are in charge. Got it.” Plagg said. 

“No,” the two chorused making the kwami growl. Tikki sighed before shaking her head. 

“Don’t worry, Plagg and I will help you and guide you. First, we need to get the jewels somewhere safe.” Tikki ordered. Adrien nodded as he placed the jewels in Marinette’s backpack.

“Then let’s go,” He beamed, “far away so that no one can find us.” Adrien announced holding out his hand for Marinette. She hesitated for only a moment before taking the offered hand.

“Let’s go Chaton,” she smiled. 

“Let’s go my lady.” He returned quietly before leading them off the roof and disappearing into the crowd of people below...

Fu’s story

“Master are you sure?” Wayzz asked cautiously. The elder nodded.

“She will be here soon. Trixx, if you would?” He called as the Fox kwami nodded. 

“Wayzz, at the right time, you will know what to do. Find him, and protect the kwami.” Fu ordered. Wayzz nodded as Trixx finished her magic. 

“It won’t last long Master. Without a chosen, my hallucinations are too weak.” Trixx warned. 

“It will be enough, hurry, she is here.” He said as Ryuuko entered the room, Viperion behind her. 

“We are here for the jewels.” Kagami ordered. 

“My pupil, I trusted you.” Fu said, sadness in his voice. Kagami walked forward. 

“A better deal was made. Viperion.” Kagami ordered. The former hero dashed forward, grabbing the box as Kagami killed her former boss with her weapon. 

“We did it,” Luka smiled turning just as Kagami fell to the floor in a pool of her own blood. 

“Yes, I did.” Lila smiled as she moved toward Luka. She grabbed the box and kissed his cheek before walking away. 

Gabriel smiled as Lila handed him the box. His dream was fulfilled as Adrien handed him the ladybug and black cat jewels. 

Shelldrian stalked along the shadows, he had one target. Retrieve the ladybug and black cat jewels and get out. Once morning hit, Trixx hallucination would end and the jewels would be no more. He planned to be long gone by then.


End file.
